disastlesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Disasters!
The collective of the events and phenomena that caused the destruction of the solar system known as The Worlds of Old are referred to as "Disasters". These event cards are drawn at random and all players suffer their effects. There is a total of 12 base disasters and 13 catastrophes currently in the game. Disaster cards can't be discarded when drawn and take effect before anything else. If more than one disaster is drawn at the same round, one may be shuffled back into the deck depending on the match rules. Two types of disasters exist: 1- Disasters!- They only cause damage when played. 2- Catastrophes!- They are stronger disasters that has a special effect beside the damage they cause. Damage Ratings Each disaster comes with a damage rating divided into three different types ( ) which correspond to connection symbols. The disaster will cause damage on its own as well as damage based on how many disasters were played before it. Players can block the damage by having a number of matched connections equal or exceeding the amount of damage the disaster damage rating of that symbol. Some room abilities can block some of that damage or increase the value of matched connections. The total damage a disaster deals is double its order; the first disaster deals a total of 2 damage while the sixth disaster deals a total of 12. If (X) is the number of disasters played before this one then damage is distributed among the three symbols in one of the following configurations: A- 0 to one symbol, then 1+X to each other symbol. B- 1 to one symbol, then X to an other symbol and 1+X to the last symbol. C- 2 to one symbol. then X to each other symbol. An exception to this rule is the Catastrophe "The 13th Seal" which does 2X damage to every symbol (has a total damage ranging from 0 to 30). List of Disasters Disasters! 1- Aurora Veil 2- Aurora Whale 3- Entropy Demon 4- Gas Explosion 5- Ionic Tornado 6- Magmaquake 7- Meteor 8- Nebula Drake 9- Nuclear Meltdown 10- Space Bees 11- Verdant Chaos 12- Warp Storm Catastrophes! 1- Ancient Awakening 2- Celestial Goddess 3- Cosmic Koala 4- Cult of Doom 5- Doom 6- Economic Crash 7- Extradimensional Rift 8- Golden Meteor 9- The Singularity 10- The Starchild 11- Time Anomaly 12- Void Weavers 13- The 13th Seal The Apocalypse "I believe that the destruction of the solar system was no natural occurrence. The old civilizations were mighty and the technology they had was beyond our dreams. They should have been able to survive any one of these disasters with little to no damage. But all of them at the same time was how the system ended in the form we see now. Was it a war between the old civilizations that caused this? Were they reckless enough to use such horrors as weapons? Or was it a small accident that started a chain reaction releasing all colors of doom at once?" XEY, astroarchaeologist Disused disasters These disasters were shown during the development of the game but did not make it to the final game: 1- Sleep Sickness 2- Madness Jellyfish 3- Super Lightning 4- EMP storm 5- Comet Dragon